


Зов и ответ

by LoriElis



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry, Фэнтази, волшебники, волшебные существа, маги, магия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: Волшебные существа, вызванные магом во время обряда





	Зов и ответ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2019 для команды Magic  
> (под ником Morning Lea)

Он загнал нас в ловушку из слов и времени, из углов, состояний, лучей планет.  
Городской, неумелый, без рода-племени — у таких ничего, кроме воли, нет.  
Только свитки, книги, сухие знания, что без искры жизни — опасный бред.

Любопытства нет, есть одни желания... От таких дождёшься лишь крупных бед.  
Не несут подарков, не просят правильно — чтобы сталь под бархатом, яд и мёд,  
чтоб стихи, чаруя, границы плавили — и летишь к тому, кто вот так зовёт...

Эти — нет, у этих нос вздёрнут до неба, сила есть, а прочее — на авось,  
ну а если в дар и приносят что-нибудь, то швыряют, словно собаке кость.  
Эти злы, и выдернут волей, силою в голый круг, где мечешься и рычишь —

и... давай им мудрое и красивое. Невозможно, глупо... Но ты молчишь.  
Покоряешься, гаснешь и соглашаешься, что из камня вырастет дивный сад,  
тонко врёшь ему и совсем не каешься, пусть получит всё — будет сам не рад.

Ну а мы дождёмся, найдём по запаху, через год, века, через грань миров.  
Свора Гончих помнит охоты навыки. Каким был твой зов — и ответ таков.


End file.
